Hysteria
by PuffinxExplosion
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, tortured at a young age, untainted, innocent. Uchiha Itachi, ANBU, emotionless, tainted. These two will find love, hope, and friendship in the unlikeliest of places. Itanaru. Onesided Sasunaru and Sasusaku. Rating may go up. CONTINUING!
1. Prolouge

A loud scream reverberated off concrete walls far underground. Choked sobs accompanied it immediately after. Inside a small, enclosed room lay a young boy, no older than five, who was strapped to a metal table; his hands and feet bound. Around him were eight adults, all wearing surgical masks, lab coats, and gloves that were spattered with blood, crusted and brown, glistening red and new. Under those cursed, blood spattered masks lay smiles worthy of lunatic. One of them called out a command; a glass bottle with skull and crossbones across the label was put into his waiting hand. Popping off the lid he put a drop into each of the clear sapphire hues that seemed to scream for him to stop as loud as the hoarse voice did. A few more drops and the boy was permanently blind. Suddenly the metal door burst open and in came the ANBU. The man started shaking. The boy below him was looking at him with unseeing eyes, the acid turning them a lighter blue than they already were—almost white. With one last tremor and a horrific laugh, he dumped the rest of the acid onto the boy's face; horrible burn marks accompanying the splashes as the smell of burning skin filled the room.

The snapping of necks was heard; a silent scream escaped the youth's lips—then, nothing. The masked men carried the young boy out, his body weighing next to nothing as they ferried him towards the hospital where the doctors nursed his many wounds, most infected and oozing puss, while some where healed to the point that a silver scar was all that was left. The acid had done much damage to the pale skin of the child; his skin was blistered and ripped, but already healing. The doctors bandaged up those horrible, frosty eyes and left him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

**Two years later**

Blue-white hues gazed unseeingly upon the village he once loved. The sun was setting causing an array of colors to blend together, all unseen by those haunting eyes. A rustle of wind stirred soft blonde hair, making it flow around the boy like a golden cape. Naruto was no normal boy, he looked feminine for his age and the high cheek bones, slightly pointed ears, and whisker marks contributed to that fact. His waist long golden hair was let loose, flowing around his body and making him look angelic. He wore a loose, tattered black-and-white yukata that hung on his malnourished form like a blanket. Around his blind eyes were burns of unimaginable pain, the scars looking almost like the Hyuuga's Byakugan, only more prominent and gruesome. A rustle sounded from a nearby tree and down jumped a weasel masked ANBU. The blonde turned towards the sound and smiled sadly at the newcomer. "Naruto-kun, Hokage-sama wishes to see you. I am to accompany you to his office," stated the man, his voice emotionless. Naruto nodded, and walked towards the ANBU, not once tripping over anything. Over the years the youth had developed a way to see without actually seeing. By pushing some of his chakra—although he didn't know what it was at the time—into his eyes he could make out shapes, details, and other chakra signatures; although he could never see colors, everything appeared blue and black.

"Hai, Weasel-san," he said, smiling up at the man. The older boy held out his hand for the child to take, and when he did proceeded to walk at a leisurely pace towards the Hokage Tower in the center of the village. Along the way hateful glares were thrown towards the young child, although no insults accompanied them like they usually did, for the ANBU was there. Once, someone dared to mutter something about the boy and the next day he was found skinned in his bedroom, rusty nails through each one of his fingers. When the reached the Tower, the guards bowed towards the masked man and stayed down, none dared to glare at the child by his side. Reaching the top floor the man knocked on the door at the far end of the hall, only to be answered by a mumbled "Enter". As soon as they slipped in the room, a wide smile stretched across the blonde's face, his whisker scars making him look feral and innocent at the same time. "Oji-san!" Naruto exclaimed before running towards the Hokage and jumping onto him, nearly knocking the old man out of his chair. "Naruto, I have a surprise for you," laughed the Hokage, ruffling the blonde's mane of hair before setting him on the floor in front of him.

"A present? What kind? Is it ramen?" questioned the boy, his face seeming to light up even more. In the corner the ANBU smiled beneath his mask, something he almost never did except in the presence of the boy. "You are going to the ninja academy to be trained, would you like that?" said the old man, his face smiling even though he knew the boy couldn't see. Naruto's face was blank for a moment, the shock taking over; then suddenly a wide grin spread across his small face. "Yes! Thank you Ji-Ji!" he exclaimed before jumping up and hugging the old Hokage as tight as his little arms could manage. "When do I start?"

"Next week, Weasel-san here will teach you the basics until then. You will be put into a third year class," explained the Hokage, the smile still etched in his wrinkled face. The boy nodded and smiled, first at him then at the ANBU before getting up and bowing politely to the masked man. Suddenly he turned back around, not looking at the Hokage but in the space by his head. "Ne, ne, Ji-Ji, what about my eyes?" he asked, his voice becoming small and frightened. The man's smile waned for a second before a thoughtful look appeared upon his wrinkled face. "We'll place a sheer blindfold over them so no one can tell."

Another, smaller smile spread across the youth's face as he hugged the old man one last time and ran out of the room, his presence leaving behind a warm feeling. "Well, now that that's over I have a mission for you," sighed the old Hokage. The masked ANBU walked forward and straightened his posture. "Yes Hokage-sama?" he voiced. "Uchiha Itachi, you are to watch over Uzumaki Naruto for the remainder of his life at the Academy."


	2. Monster

Boo. I'm backkk. I plan on posting regularly but I might not because I have soooo much to do this summerrrr. Yee boii :B. Anywayyssss. I'm currently listening to The GazettE and attempting to write. Why? Because I **can**. A plot will be developing, don't worry. And I have several ideas on new fics too :D. I will need a MUSE, so feel free to send me a PM or a review stating that you would like to be one. I will read your works and determine whether or not you're the one for me. :) Now, on with the story!!

Lady Laran: No, The Hokage doens't know about Naruto's "ability". Nobody does. Although it will be revealed later on in the story. :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the Hokage had said this no emotion registered in the other. He had already been partially watching over the young child, so what was the difference? A curt nod was all the old man got as a reply before the ANBU disappeared in a poof of smoke. Not too far away a small, blonde boy was sitting on a swing outside of the Konoha Ninja Academy; his eyes fixed upon the building like a lifeline. To think, in a week he was going to become a student here, he was going to learn the most deadly art known to man. A small smile appeared on that ravaged face, as he thought of all the good, and bad, he could do to the world. He would be able to get Konoha back for the way its people had treated him. He would be able to help the most kindly soul in finding someone lost and dear to him. Which would he choose? Good or evil? That was a choice for later. Now he needed to find out everything he needed to know about the basics of being a ninja.

A soft tap on his shoulder alerted him to Itachi, who had been standing there most of the time the boy was on the swing. "Do you want to be in there?" asked the weasel-masked boy. This caused the blonde to nod. "Then you must work hard. What most learn in months, you must learn in days," he replied. This evoked another nod from the blind boy. "We will start tomorrow morning. You must be up at six a.m., showered, dressed, and eaten by six-thirty. I will be by to pick you up at seven. Tonight I will be making a schedule for your learning. Now, go get some rest," and with that the black-haired boy turned to leave, but stopped when he felt a soft tug on his pants. "Ne, Weasel-san, do you mind walking me home? I can't see and it's kind of scary at night. People beat me more," whispered Naruto, his voice laced with fright. "…Aa."

"Thank you Weasel-san!" smiled the Uzumaki, his face lighting up at the thought of someone other than the old man**(1)** being nice to him. Grabbing the Uchiha's hand, he made his way through the village and down into the rougher part of town where his apartment was. Upon arriving Itachi was shocked to see that the walls outside of Naruto's door were covered with graffiti and blasphemy proclaiming that he was a demon, monster, and that he was better off dead. At that moment he felt a surge of sympathy for the boy, something he rarely felt. Itachi wondered how the child could manage living in such a rough neighborhood and dealing with the insults thrown at him day after day. How could someone do this to such an innocent, carefree child? Someone who had nothing to do with the situation? Someone who was born the day that the Kyuubi had attacked? Itachi's hand tightened into a fist at these thoughts. Why? That was the only question running through his mind. Why?

"…Easel-san? Weasel-san?" A soft voice broke him out of his state of anger, his fist going lax as he realized it was the Kyuubi vessel. "Hn," he replied, the infamous Uchiha Mask settling over his features once more. "Thank you for agreeing to teach me," smiled the young child, and with that he disappeared into the run-down house, the door closing and locking behind him.

The next morning the blonde awoke with a start—his mind fuzzy and clouded, but his eyes wide. A thin layer of sweat coated his body as golden hair stuck to tanned skin. He had another nightmare, the same as all the ones before. It always ended the same, it didn't matter if it had started different. It always ended in a terribly dark creature devouring his mind, soul, and body. Everything burning, hurting; memories from long ago being drudged up and relived again. A tear leaked from the corner of an icy blue eye, another accompanying it before the dam seemed to burst and the boy curled up and cried his heart out. So much pain, so much hurt. He was glad it was over, but sad and angry it had happened in the first place. All the good things in life stripped away at that moment, and all he was left with was the sorrow.

An hour went by before the crying finally ceased. Looking at the clock, the child realized it was nearly six; time to put all his troubles aside and take on the world with a smile on his face. He sighed before hopping out of bed and into the shower before dressing and eating. When Itachi came to get him he had been munching on a granola bar he had found in the back of his pantry. "Good morning Weasel-san!" the blonde said happily, his mouth partially full of oats and raisins. "Hn," was all he got as a reply as the ANBU gave him a once-over. Itachi noticed that the boy had somehow found proper clothing for training and learning for he was dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and short-sleeved black shirt that had a red spiral on it. His soft blonde locks were pulled back into a high pony-tail and his feet were adorned with the normal ninja sandals. A smirk spread across the masked man's face at the thought of the lessons he had planned for the Uzumaki. Today was going to be fun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Not very long I know, but it's almost three a.m. and I'm tired as hell. Next time there shall be more. More of a plot line will happen in the next chapter, I have something special planned ;). No serious Itanaru for a while, but there will be a bit of fluff. I do not particularly like Sasuke, so be expecting a small amount(or maybe a little more than that) of bashing to be happening throughout the story. This will also be ONE-SIDED Sasunaru. More pairings will be happening as the story progresses. I am thinking about adding some citrus in here later, I probably will. And be warned, there will be a tad bit of OOC-ness from our beloved Itachi. Not much though, I'm going to try and keep him as in-character as possible. Review please!!3

(1). Old man = Hokage. :D

P.S. Thanks for last chapters reviews!!33


	3. Discovery

Sorry for the two year absence. I had lost all will to write, or even think about writing for a long while, and I've just recently gotten it back. School is a drag. Jus' sayin'. Anyways, be expecting more updates, and possibly more stories in the near future. I will be trying to update at least once a week, twice if I'm in the mood(:

Enjoy!

* * *

For seven days and seven nights, the Uchiha stayed with the young kitsune, teaching him about what it meant to be a shinobi and how to do various techniques and skills that any normal genin would know. Things had been tough and the beginning, Naruto struggling to gain control of his unruly chakra and forcing it into submission so he wouldn't automatically be kicked out of the academy for fear of being portrayed as a threat to the other students safety. Then came the seals and basic techniques, the understandings of taijutsu, genjutu, and ninjutsu and finally information on various kekkei genkai. Things got easier as the days flew by, and eventually it was almost a routine. Itachi had Naruto meditate every day before their training started, as a way of warming up. It was during one of his first meditations that he discovered his secret, the reason why everyone hated him.

"Ne, Weasal-san, do I always have to do this?" complained Naruto, a small pout upon his face. Meditating was boring to him, and held no real meaning. "Yes," was the short reply for the weasel-masked nin. The boy gave a huff, and plopped onto the ground with all the grace of an elephant, and proceeded to meditate. As soon as he closed his blind eyes he found himself in a foul-smelling sewer, grime coating the walls and putrid water dripping from the pipes. The odd thing that Naruto found about this was the fact that he could actually see the sewer in all its dark glory rather than having to use his chakra to see the details and outlines. The boy gasped, and grasped his face, his hands running over his eyes and sweeping in front of them to make sure this was real. Suddenly, a growl shook the sewer, startling Naruto and making him turn away from this new discovery of sight and face whatever was trying to make its presence known.

Before him sat a rather large fox, its red fur bristled and sharp teeth bared. It looked crazed, all nine tails swishing behind him in annoyance, or anger, he couldn't tell. But the fox couldn't reach Naruto due to the fact that it was trapped in a cage, thick bars of steel holding it together, and the only thing locking it was a small piece of paper marked with shinigami symbols. "**So I see you've finally discovered me, young one**," an impossibly deep voice stated. It wasn't harsh, or mean, it held authority and seemed to demand respect. A small gasp left Naruto's lips as he beheld the thing before him, curiosity coursing through his mind. "What are you?" was his feeble reply, whispering from the sheer awesomeness of the being before him. "**What am I? Who am I is more of a valid question. I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, I attacked your village the day you were born, and was sealed inside you by that damned Fourth Hokage of yours,**" the deep voice replied, which Naruto now identified as the fox itself. The blonde boy gave a confused look before coming to a conclusion. The fox didn't seem too dangerous, trapped inside his mind as he was, and seemed to be bored almost. "Kyuubi-san, can I make a deal with you?" the boy had an idea, and he'd be damned if he didn't put it to good use. This was almost too good to pass up, a demon fox, who had lived for thousands of years, was inside of his mind and obviously wanted something to do badly. "**A deal? Explain,**" was the short reply. "I want you to teach me, and in exchange I will let you use all four of my senses, and even take over my body for short periods of time; with my consent of course."

"**Ah, a smart one are you. Fine, deal. Anything is better than being in this hell-hole,**" and with that, the fox grinned and Naruto was back in his own world; the black and blue that he knew. He gave a small gasp at being thrust back into reality before sensing Itachi watching him. "Weasal-san, I think I need to see the Hokage," whispered the blonde boy. Underneath his mask, Itachi raised one neat eyebrow, confused as to why the boy would request such a visit. "Hai."

Ten minutes later they were standing in front of the Hokage's desk, Naruto staring blankly at the patch of wall beside the Hokage's head, and Itachi melding into the shadows behind him. "I know why everyone hates me now Ji-ji," said Naruto, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "I have the Kyuubi inside me, and I made a deal with him. He will train me at night, when I sleep. In exchange I allowed him use of my four senses, and the ability to take over my body when I give my consent," he continued, his voice a bare whisper. He knew that the Sandiame would not approve, but he wanted to know more and do more; not just learn basic things at the academy for a year. After he had spoken the air seemed to gather a certain bit of stiffness. The Hokage certainly did not approve of the idea, and Itachi's eyes had widened if just by a fraction, at Naruto's statement.

"How did you find out about this, and did you even consider the ramifications of such an act as to allow the Kyuubi to control your body for extended periods of time?" was the carefully controlled reply that he received from the Hokage. Naruto told him of what had transpired that very afternoon, and was given a look of disdain when he mentioned his deal with the fox.

"Very well, it seems like I have no choice in the matter. Do what you wish, but don't let him get out of control. As for starting at the academy, you have been accepted into Umino Iruka's class and you are to start tomorrow morning at eight A.M. ," was the weary reply given by the Sandiame. He knew he could do nothing about this, and let it slide. Naruto grinned widely and bowed gratefully. "Thank you, Ji-ji!"

* * *

Not very long, I know, but it's the best I could do at 1.43am. I hope you enjoy, and tomorrow I'll be working on the next chapter to this as well as one for Pandemonium(:

Leave some love and reviews!


End file.
